1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a dishwasher and assembly method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing a wash pump having a new structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is a device for washing and drying tableware in a manner of spraying water at high pressure.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a dishwasher according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a dishwasher consists of a tub 1, an upper spray arm 4, a lower spray arm 5, an upper rack 6, a lower rack 7 and a drive module 10.
A wash space is provided within the tub 1 to wash tableware therein. And, the upper and lower spray arms 4 and 5 are provided to upper and lower parts within the tub 1, respectively. Moreover, the tableware washed by water sprayed from the upper and lower spray arms 4 and 5 is accommodated in the upper and lower racks 6 and 7.
Meanwhile, the water sprayed via the spray arms 4 and 5 is pumped by the drive module 10 that consists of a sump and a pump. Water is stored in the sump. The water stored in the sump is pumped by the pump to move to the spray arms 4 and 5 along upper and lower guide pipes 2 and 3, respectively.
FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective diagram of a drive module of a dishwasher according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, a drive module 10 consists of a sump 20, a heater 30, a wash pump and a drain pump 50. Water is stored in the sump 20, the heater 30 is provided over the sump to heat the water. After completion of washing, the water is externally discharged by the drain pump 50.
The wash pump consists of a motor 40, an impeller 42 and an impeller housing 60. The impeller 42 is accommodated in the impeller housing 60 provided over the sump 20 and is connected to the motor 40 provided under the sump 20 via a rotational shaft 41.
A garbage chamber 70 is provided over the impeller housing 60. If the impeller 42 is rotated by the driven motor 40, the water is introduced into one side of the garbage chamber 70 and then moves away into a garbage passage or a spray arm selectively according to a switching of a control valve 26. The water having moved to the spray arm is used in washing tableware. The water introduced into the garbage passage is purified in a following manner. In this case, the impeller housing 60 is formed of a separate part and the garbage chamber 70 is assembled to a circumference of the impeller housing 60. A cover portion 75 projected upward is provided to a central part of the garbage chamber 70 to cover the impeller 42. And, the cover portion 75 enables a total volume of the garbage chamber to be reduced.
A filter frame 80 is provided over the garbage chamber 70. A multitude of holes 82 are formed at an outer rim of the filter frame 80. A filter housing 90 is provided over the filter frame 80. And, a filter 94 is provided to the filter housing 90 to filter off garbage from the water. In this case, the filter 94 is provided over the garbage chamber 70. Preferably, the filter 94 is configured to cover a part except the cover portion 75 projected from the central part of the garbage chamber 70 to effectively purify the water containing garbage.
So, the water introduced into the garbage passage overflows onto the filter 94 to be purified and is then recovered to the sump 20 via the holes 82 provided to the filter frame 80.
And, a guide pipe support member 96 is assembled as a separate part to a central part of the filter housing 90 to be connected to a lower guide pipe (‘3’ in FIG. 1)
However, the related art dishwasher has the following problems.
First of all, the motor and impeller of the wash pump used for the dishwasher are assembled or dissembled in a vertical direction, thereby having difficulty in being assembled. In particular, since the impeller housing is provided as the separate part, a sealing between the impeller housing and the garbage chamber is configured unstable. Hence, the leakage of water brings about a pressure loss.
Secondly, since the garbage chamber is provided along the circumference of the impeller housing, the volume of the garbage chamber is reduced due to the cover portion projected upward from the central part. Hence, limitation is put on increasing a quantity of the water purified by the filter in overflowing through the garbage chamber.
Thirdly, since the impeller and the motor are connected in a vertical direction, a total height of the drive module is raised. Hence, the wash space within the tub is reduced.
Fourthly, since the motor is provided under the sump, it is difficult to stably fix the sump and the motor thereto.